(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blister pack making mechanism, and more particularly to one that having an air inlet block inserted into a bag film to separate an upper layer from an lower layer of the bag film and the lower layer pierced by means of a cutting unit to be inflated with air to form a blister pack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To prevent from damage in transit, a package containing an object is usually buffered with a blister pack to fend off impact. The blister pack making machine generally available in the market essentially operates by injecting air into a bag film to inflate it into a blister pack.
As disclosed in M297906 utility patent published in Taiwanese Gazette, a blister pack sealing machine of the prior art is provided with a transmission unit on a console to deliver a bag film; an opening on one side of the bag film is injected into air by means of a blower before being sealed up by a sealing unit in making the blister pack.
However, two layers of the bag film at the opening is difficult to open up before being inflated with air thus to frustrate injection of the air through the opening between two layers of the bag film. Furthermore, the prior art is designed for batch operation involving large quantity thus to prevent customized production depending on the size of individual item of an object to be packaged with the blister pack.
Another prior art as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,974, two bag films are abutted before being inflated with air to form a blister pack. However, the manufacturing process is found with the defective of poor positioning in abutting both bag films.